


More Than A Mission

by miranda99956



Series: Speight Bingo fics [5]
Category: The Agency (TV 2001), The Evil Gene (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, RSJ Fandom, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miranda99956/pseuds/miranda99956
Summary: Lex is assigned an undercover mission with a FBI agent, Griff. More happens than what he expected.
Relationships: Griff Krenshaw/Lex (The Agency TV 2001)
Series: Speight Bingo fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891420
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: Speight Bingo





	More Than A Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WarlockWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/gifts).



> Happy birthday! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Thank you [datajana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/datajana) for the beta read and title idea. ♥
> 
> Fills the square Fake Relationship for Speight Bingo!

“Lex?”

Lex looked up from his work on the computer to see Jackson standing next to him with an uneasy look on his face. “Yes, sir?”

“We have an assignment for you. We need someone to go undercover, and you’re the best at what you do.”

“O-kay,” Lex responded, turning his chair to face Jackson. “Something tells me there’s more.”

“Well, we have to send you in with an operative, just for backup.”

This was going nowhere. “Jackson, what’s the catch?”

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “The FBI wants to make it a joint operation. You’ll be working with one of their agents.”

Ah, there it was. “Well, it’s not my first choice, but I’ll do it. Can show off my hacking skills to someone new.” He turned back to his computer and started to type.

“Good. The operation is in two days. I’ll be back soon to give you the details.”

With that, Jackson left the room, and Lex wondered what exactly he had just agreed to.

***

Two days later, Lex found himself in a dressy dark purple vest and slacks on the arm of one Griff Krenshaw, FBI. This was _not_ what he thought he’d signed up for. He had only met him at the joint briefing the day before, where he had learned that they were infiltrating a party at an ambassador's home. 

And that they needed to act as a couple for cover.

Not that it bothered Lex too much, but he couldn’t really get a read on the man. He was mostly quiet at the briefing, and when he did talk, he kept it to the conversation at hand. After a polite greeting, all he said to Lex was, “Just do what I say and everything will work out okay. I am the trained agent.” Lex didn’t quite know what to make of that- it wasn’t much to go on.

Thankfully their mission was simple. They just had to slip through the party to the office, where Lex would extract files from the computer, which was something that couldn’t be done remotely. There were no cameras in the building, so they didn’t have to worry about that. No problem.

“Stiles and I will be just down the street,” Terri had told him. “If anything happens, we’ll be there.” Lex was grateful for that, but he was still a bit worried about the playing couple thing. That is, until he saw Griff in his suit for the first time, because, _wow_. His acting might be convincing, and he would maybe have some fun with this.

“So, how did you two meet?” asked the ambassador's assistant's wife, bringing Lex back to the present.

Time to break out their cover story. “Well, we met while at work,” Lex started.

“Yes,” agreed Griff. “At a meeting with the ambassador.” 

Lex grinned and decided to fill in some details. “He couldn’t take his eyes off of me. I thought I had some of my lunch on my face.” He thought he saw Griff’s face twitch but couldn’t be sure.

“I know what you mean,” she said. “My husband was the same way when we met. Like a deer caught in headlights.”

“Maybe it was what I was wearing that day.” Lex turned to Griff, who seemed remarkably calm. “Do you remember, babe?”

Griff cleared his throat. “I think your suit was too big. Made you look really small.”

Lex was taken aback. Was Griff bantering with him?

The lady giggled. “Oh, I've kept you long enough. You two enjoy the party.”

They said their goodbyes, and to Lex’s surprise, Griff didn't reprimand him for his comments. He would keep having fun then.

“Some champagne, honeybee?” asked Lex as a waiter walked by with a tray full of glasses. He tugged on Griff’s arm a little.

To his credit, Griff didn’t miss a beat. “No, sugar. I’m good.” He turned to the waiter. “Excuse me. Can you point us to the bathroom?” 

The fun was over. That was the signal that they were to start the next phase of the plan.

“Go straight down this hall. It’s the second door to the left,” the waiter answered.

After thanking him, the two followed his instructions. The hallway was empty, and no one seemed to be following them. They passed the bathroom and went to the door at the end of the hall where the office was located, slipping inside the room.

“Honeybee?” Griff asked from the doorway as Lex hurried to the computer.

“I thought it was fitting for our cover,” Lex answered as he sat at the desk and booted up the computer. He bent down and pulled an USB stick out of his shoe, inserting it into the drive.

Griff tilted his head at Lex as if to say he had a point, then turned his attention to the door to keep watch.

Lex hacked the password in no time at all, then searched for the encrypted files. Once he found them, he typed furiously at the keyboard and began the download to his drive. Just a couple more minutes and they’d have everything.

“Someone’s coming,” Griff said suddenly, turning away from the door. “Get up.”

Lex looked up from the screen, seeing Griff stride up to the desk. 

“Get up,” Griff repeated more urgently. “Sit over here.” He pointed at the front of the desk.

“Alright,” Lex said, raising an eyebrow. He shut off the monitor and followed his instructions. Shouldn't they be hiding? What was Griff planning?

Griff moved to stand in between his legs. “Kiss me.”

“E-excuse me?” Lex wasn’t usually one to shy away from these types of situations, but this was sudden, right? He felt Griff’s legs pressing up against his thighs, and he felt his heart beat faster.

“Do you want to get through this mission without getting caught? Trust me.” He leaned down closer to Lex’s face. “Now kiss.”

Lex panicked for a moment- he wasn’t sure he could. Griff’s face was inches away, that same calm, determined look on it. Then he heard someone turn the doorknob, and it was like a switch was flipped. He grabbed Griff’s shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. Lex couldn’t think anymore, everything narrowed down to Griff’s lips against his, hands grabbing his waist and holding him tight, the kiss deepening.

The door opened and a man cleared his throat. Griff broke away from Lex to look at him with an annoyed glare.

“Uh, sorry. I’ll just- Get out of there when you’re done.” He backed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Griff turned back to Lex, and he gave him a small grin.

“What?” Lex asked, willing his heart rate to return to normal.

Griff stepped back from him. “Sorry, it’s just- you should see your face.”

Lex realized that his mouth had been hanging open, so he snapped it shut.

“He’s gone now,” Griff said, peering out the door, back to business. “Finish it up.”

“Right.” Lex shook his head, getting himself together, and slid off the desk. The mission came first. He made his way back to the computer and turned the screen on, seeing that the download had continued in his absence- it was finished. He wiped all traces of his access from the computer and took out the USB stick, placing it back in his shoe before turning the computer off. No one would be able to tell it was tampered with.

“Done!” he announced, standing up from the chair and moving back to Griff.

“Good.” He reached for the door then paused, turning back to Lex. “Actually, before we go back.” Griff ran his fingers through Lex’s hair a couple of times and loosened his tie. “Looks convincing.”

“Sure, _sweetheart,”_ Lex huffed at him, before opening the door and leaving the room.

Griff just gave him that same small smile before following him out.

They spent half an hour longer at the party, just long enough to not raise any suspicion. Lex actually found that he was enjoying himself, with the drinks and hors d'oeuvres and music. Griff’s company wasn’t that bad either, as Lex found he was easy to talk to. He could do without all the knowing looks from the other guests though.

Finally, they left the party with no incident, and returned to where the others were waiting for them.

“Did you have a good time?” Stiles asked with a grin as he took in Lex’s appearance. Terri tried to hide her smile.

“Shut up,” Lex replied as he reached for the USB in his shoe.

“No problems?” the FBI superior asked.

“No sir, nothing we couldn’t handle,” Griff answered.

He nodded, and Lex handed the USB over. While he, Terri, and Stiles discussed further actions, Lex pulled Griff aside. “So, uh, that was good thinking back there. Thanks for getting us out of that.”

“You’re welcome,” said Griff. "And you’re pretty good with computers, maybe the best I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks.” Lex rubbed the back of his neck then continued. “You know, maybe- maybe we could do this again?” he chuckled nervously.

A smile crossed Griff’s face. “I think I would like that.”


End file.
